


Athletics TM

by Inkandquills, writersstudy



Series: Chat Fic [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Monsta X (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/pseuds/Inkandquills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Byeongkwannie: So I was just talking to SehyoonDad: I do not like where this is going





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shownu (Dad), Hui (Donny Lee), Jason (Byeongkwannie), Yuto (japanese jesus), Wooseok (too tall), Kino (Hyunggu :D), Hongseok (gym rat), Minhyuk (keep the u), Shinwon (squidward), Jun (Park Junhee)

> **ATHLETICS ™** (Tuesday, November 6, 5:30 pm)
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** So i was just talking to Sehyoon
> 
> **Dad:** I do not like where this is going
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** We were having a typical if there was one man talk
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** Long story short he gave me permission to have an orgy
> 
> **Park Junhee:** ok what does that have to do with us
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** Guess
> 
> **squidward:** no
> 
> **squidward:** absolutely not
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** :(
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** :( !!!
> 
> **Donny Lee:** I can feel his puppy eyes from here jesus christ
> 
> **japanese jesus:** you rang?
> 
> **japanese jesus:** oh no what is happening
> 
> **japanese jesus:** jason wtf
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** i think it could be kinda fun
> 
> **Donny Lee:** KANG HYUNGGU
> 
> **Donny Lee:** WHAT WOULD BRIAN THINK
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** “genius. do it.”
> 
> **japanese jesus:** i can’t believe you actually asked him
> 
> **too tall:** i can
> 
> **squidward:** me too
> 
> **Park Junhee:** mhm
> 
> **gym rat:** so wait are we actually considering doing this?
> 
> **squidward:** NO!
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** Oh come on Shinwon
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** We’re all gay as fuck what could go wrong
> 
> **Donny Lee:** I’m not gay I’m tentatively bisexual
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** You insist on having threesomes with Hyuna and then only touch Hyojong
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** Miss me with that shit
> 
> **keep the u:** so like im technically kinda the boss of most of you
> 
> **keep the u:** but im super in favor of this idea and would like to offer my house
> 
> **Dad:** that’s also my house! please do not!
> 
> **Dad:** and what would we tell Hoseok anyway?
> 
> **keep the u:** we’re having an orgy you’re not invited go find kihyun
> 
> **keep the u:** pretty simple
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** The rest of us are in the dorms so it’s really the only option bc Hui’s place is too small and Shinwon’s roommate is a dick
> 
> **Dad:** fine
> 
> **Dad:** for the sake of safety only
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** Okay what’s the best time for everyone?
> 
> **squidward:** never bc im not going
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** :((((( !!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **squidward:** …
> 
> **squidward:** fine! but i will Complain
> 
> **squidward:** my weekends are always free
> 
> **japanese jesus:** i just have morning workouts so my weekend nights are open
> 
> **Dad:** ^^^^
> 
> **too tall:** only game this weekend is on sunday afternoon
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** i don’t have weekend practices but i do have basketball on sunday and brian always makes me and chan go out for breakfast with him on sundays so it’d have to be a friday night
> 
> **squidward:** me and junnie are playing friday night and sunday afternoon but we usually get out by ten
> 
> **Park Junhee:** Ko Shinwon I swear to God I will deafen you
> 
> **squidward:** you already do
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** Okay does this Friday night work for everyone? After the hockey game
> 
> **keep the u:** I won’t get out til 10:30 but yeah
> 
> **Donny Lee:** yeah i’ll be around
> 
> **gym rat:** me too
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** @keep the u send us all your address please
> 
> **Byeongkwannie** changed **ATHLETICS ™** to **ATHLETICS ORGY ™**
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** Awesome!
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** And don’t forget to go vote today guys! It's election day!

 

> **ATHLETICS ORGY ™** (Friday, November 9, 9:45 pm)
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** @Dad I’m headed over yours now
> 
> **Dad:** ok
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** And remember guys, no alcohol!
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** Also, we’re all set on lube and condoms, Sehyoon bought me a ton
> 
> **squidward:** ew
> 
> **Park Junhee:** Shinwon and I will be late, because our hockey team is awful and keeps getting whistled
> 
> **Park Junhee:** They are so bad that we have actually run out of music
> 
> **keep the u:** RT
> 
> **keep the u:** told my boss i have plans tonight he’ll let me go w everyone else so i’ll drive you guys @Park Junhee @squidward
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** Brian let me take the car so @japanese jesus I’ll come pick you up
> 
> **too tall:** @Hyunggu :D me too please
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** of course! japanese jesus: we live together stupid he’s not gonna leave you here
> 
> **too tall:** :(
> 
> **Donny Lee:** @gym rat wanna pick me up? Hyunwoo’s driveway is small
> 
> **gym rat:** yeah i’ll be there soon
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** @japanese jesus @too tall i’m in hogan lot come find me
> 
> **japanese jesus:** coming
> 
> **japanese jesus:** ;)
> 
> **squidward:** gross
> 
> **squidward:** also @keep the u where are you we’re waiting
> 
> **keep the u:** i’m in the hockey offices hold on
> 
> **Park Junhee:** We’ll wait in the lobby
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** @Dad I’m outside please let me in its cold    

Byeongkwan walked into Hyunwoo and Minhyuk’s house, shivering as he shook rain off his coat in the mudroom. He had a plastic bag in his hand, filled with what Hyunwoo assumed was condoms and lube. Hyunwoo left him to his own devices as he went to finish preparing snacks. He knew that Shinwon, Junhee, and Minhyuk would be arriving with empty stomachs.    

“Thanks for letting us use your house,” Byeongkwan said as he entered the kitchen. Hyunwoo just shrugged.    

“Better than shelling out for a hotel room, or trying to shove all of us into Hwitaek’s,” he reasoned, “and Hoseok actually went home this weekend so it works out.” On the counter, his phone buzzed.

> **ATHLETICS ORGY ™** (Friday, November 9, 10:06 pm)
> 
> **japanese jesus:** there’s an accident in front of us so we’re held up a little
> 
> **Donny Lee:** yeah we’re behind you guys
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** The door’s unlocked for you guys. Please drive safe!
> 
> **squidward:** hockey traffic *eye roll*    

“There’s a couple liters of soda in the fridge,” Hyunwoo told Byeongkwan, “I figured we probably wouldn’t want to jump right into it.” The younger student nodded and got up to pull the bottles out, setting them on the counter next to the snacks.    

About ten minutes later, a commotion could be heard at the front door. It seemed that all the others managed to arrive at basically the same time, having all made it in one piece. They all headed toward the kitchen, talking loudly as they converged on the snacks.

Once they all had snacks and something to drink, they moved toward the living room en masse. They chatted a bit, but it soon grew awkward. No one quite knew how to start. When it finally fell completely silent, Minhyuk let out an exasperated sigh.    

“Hyunggu, come here,” he said. The freshman cheerleader blushed as he set his soda down and made his way over to the senior. Once Hyunggu was close enough, Minhyuk pulled him between his legs by his waist and kissed him deeply. The pink in Hyunggu’s cheeks deepened but he rested his hands against Minhyuk’s neck and kissed him back.    

That seemed to be the only encouragement anyone needed. Before anything else could be said, Hwitaek had crossed the room to fist his hand in Junhee’s hair and kiss the junior deeply, Hongseok trailing after him. Hyunwoo, who had previously been talking to Yuto about one of the baseball coach’s more painful drills, pulled the oldest freshman onto his lap. Wooseok had joined Minhyuk and Hyunggu and was in the process of pulling Hyunggu’s shirt off. Hongseok and Hyunwoo had already discarded theirs, showing off their sculpted muscles.    

Byeongkwan stayed to the side a bit, watching the others and trying to figure out where he could fit in. Hyunwoo and Yuto seemed to be missing a third. Just as he was about to head toward them, he caught sight of Shinwon. The junior was still on the couch, practically trying to melt himself into the furniture. Byeongkwan remembered how Shinwon had initially protested against doing this, so he made his way over to him.    

“You don’t have to say if you’re uncomfortable,” he said, dropping into the seat that Wooseok had vacated. Shinwon shook his head. His eyes scanned the room. Minhyuk and Wooseok already had Hyunggu down to his underwear between them, and Junhee wasn’t far behind. In fact, except for the two of them, everyone else was already basically naked. Even Byeongkwan had abandoned his shirt as quickly as he could.

“Byeongkwan, where’d you leave all the lube?” Hyunwoo said as he stood up. In the chair behind him, Yuto looked dazed as he pressed fingers to his kiss-swollen lips. Byeongkwan gestured toward the kitchen and the senior disappeared in that direction.    

“He’s fuckin’ ripped,” Shinwon noted. Byeongkwan nodded in agreement, making an appreciative noise as the senior stepped back into the room. Sehyoon was muscular, but not like that.    

“Everyone’s ripped,” Shinwon said, voice quieter this time, and Byeongkwan thought he had found the problem.    

“You don’t have to be ripped to be attractive, Shinwonnie,” he said slyly, “I still love Sehyoon whether he’s got abs or his winter weight. None of these guys are gonna make you feel bad for not having the muscles they do.” Shinwon cracked a small smile at that, but lost it just as quickly.    

“I’m still nervous,” he admitted, “I’ve only had sex a couple times before, and I’m more comfortable bottoming but I’ve only done it once.” Byeongkwan smiled and rested a hand on Shinwon’s thigh.    

“I’ll lead then,” he said as he slipped onto the floor between the older man’s legs. On the other side of the room, Hyunwoo and Yuto had switched places with Minhyuk, Hyunggu, and Wooseok, having moved to the couch. Hyunwoo was kneeling on the couch in between Yuto’s long legs, one of which was thrown over the back of the couch. The freshman had an arm tossed over his eyes and was releasing loud whimpers as the senior’s large fingers teased at his rim. When one of Hyunwoo’s fingers finally pushed past the ring of muscle, Yuto whined loudly. It distracted Hongseok, who wandered over from where he had been teasing Junhee’s nipples. He pulled Yuto’s arm away from his face and leaned down to kiss him, swallowing all of his whimpers.

On the other couch, Junhee’s chest heaved. He was grateful for Hongseok moving away, because the tweaking of his nipples had been starting to become painful. For all the roughness Hwitaek had exhibited when he’d first come over, he was certainly taking his time kissing down Junhee’s chest and stomach. He whined in annoyance, making the senior look up at him with a smirk.    

“Is there something you want, Junhee?” Hwitaek asked in a mocking voice, making Junhee huff.    

“I want you to do something useful,” he grumbled. Hwitaek pulled away from his stomach and moved up to kiss him deeply again.    

“If you’re fully hard by the time I’m done teasing you, I’ll eat you out,” the senior bargained, and Junhee, well, Junhee couldn’t turn a deal like that down. He flushed deeply as he held his hand up, pinkie finger extended. Hwitaek laughed and kissed him again as he wrapped their pinkies together.    

Behind them, the final trio had taken up residence in Hyunwoo’s abandoned chair. Wooseok was sitting with Hyunggu on his lap while Minhyuk hovered over the two of them. Minhyuk pushed Hyunggu’s sweaty hair out of his face as the cheerleader whimpered. Wooseok was going to town on his nipples, licking and sucking on the sensitive buds.    

“What do you want, baby?” the senior murmured as he kissed down Hyunggu’s neck. Hyunggu whined in response.    

“Just touch me,” he begged, “for real.” Minhyuk smirked against his neck and reached his free hand around front to wrap around Hyunggu’s cock, which was fully hard and leaking.    

Shinwon tried to watch all of this happening, but he was distracted by Byeongkwan’s nimble fingers undoing the zipper on his jeans. He lifted his hips to let the younger man pull down his pants and underwear, leaving him feeling exposed.

“Come on, shirt off,” Byeongkwan said, “I don’t wanna get it dirty.” Shinwon carefully pulled his shirt off, blushing deeply as Byeongkwan’s eyes settled on his stomach. He couldn’t make out the younger’s expression, but Byeongkwan smiled up at him so he figured it couldn’t be all bad.    

Byeongkwan took in Shinwon’s figure appreciatively. Whoever had made the older man feel like he wasn’t attractive was an asshole because Shinwon was absolutely beautiful. Byeongkwan couldn’t wait to have this man writhing under him. But first, he wanted to get his mouth on Shinwon’s dick. Byeongkwan prided himself on his blowjob skills; Sehyoon always said that he had perfect dick-sucking lips. With a small smirk, Byeongkwan caught Shinwon’s eyes and carefully wrapped his lips around the head of the his cock.    

Across the room, Minhyuk had swiped Hyunwoo’s discarded bottle of lube and currently had Hyunggu riding two of his long fingers. The younger boy was whimpering, as was Wooseok every time their cocks brushed against each other. The senior had his other hand buried in Hyunggu’s hair, holding his head up as he whispered filthy things into his ear.    

Next to them, Hwitaek had kept his promise. Junhee’s cock had been leaking onto his stomach by the time the senior had finished marking up his stomach and thighs, so he had grinned cheekily when he’d pulled away and motioned for Junhee to roll onto his stomach. Junhee considered himself lucky that he had thought to grab a couch pillow to muffle his moans before his brain had completely shut off. He was also glad that he thought to clean himself before leaving his dorm earlier in the evening. Hwitaek’s tongue felt so good as it traced circles around his entrance, occasionally pressing at the muscle as if to push through it. When it finally did push through the ring, even the pillow couldn’t stop Junhee’s loud cry of pleasure. None of the others seemed to notice, however.

Yuto was certainly too preoccupied to care. His moans had been muffled for a bit by Hongseok’s cock in his mouth, but the senior had been called back over by Hwitaek, which left Yuto’s mouth hanging open as Hyunwoo pressed relentlessly at his prostate. He had never been fingered like this before. It seemed as though the senior was going for an orgasm before they even got to the dick-in-butt part.    

He was currently stretched around four of Hyunwoo’s thick fingers, his own fingers clutching tightly at the couch cushion beneath him. It didn’t help that Hyunwoo was sucking gently on the head of Yuto’s cock with his thick lips. The freshman was practically in tears from all the overwhelming sensations by the time Hyunwoo pulled away to find a condom.    

Shinwon could barely make out anyone else in the room, too focused on Byeongkwan kneeling between his thighs. The sophomore seemed to really be enjoying the junior’s dick in his mouth, but the junior would much prefer something else. Cautiously, he tugged on Byeongkwan’s hair until the younger pulled off. Shinwon blushed and pulled Byeongkwan up without saying anything. Once he was up, Byeongkwan pushed his partner to lay down on the couch, a small smirk resting on his face. He swiped one of the many bottles of lube off the floor and handed it to Shinwon.    

“I’m gonna keep blowing you and I want you to finger yourself while I do it,” he said as he climbed on the couch, kneeling between Shinwon’s spread legs. The elder took the lube with a flush and nodded. Byeongkwan grinned and leaned down to take Shinwon’s cock into his mouth again.    

“You played with yourself, didn’t you?” Hwitaek whispered into Junhee’s ear. He was plastered over the other man’s back, with two lubed fingers pressed into Junhee’s hole. Junhee whimpered and nodded.

“God, that’s so hot, Junhee,” Hwitaek praised, “so slutty, too. What if one of your roommates had walked in on you? Jooheon, or Dowoon? Would you have let them take you like this?” Junhee moaned at the implication, the images swimming through his head. It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d fantasized about any of his roommates, particularly those two. Blushing deeply, he nodded and Hwitaek moaned in his ear appreciatively as he pulled his fingers out. Hongseok, who had been standing next to them, stroking his cock as he waited for them to get ready, handed Hwitaek a condom. Hwitaek hurriedly sat up and put it on.

He rested his hands on Junhee’s hips, pulling them up so the younger was resting on his knees. Carefully, he pressed his way in, pushing in just past the head and stopping to let Junhee adjust. When the younger nodded, Hwitaek sunk in to the hilt and nodded at Hongseok, who stepped in front of Junhee on the other side of the couch arm and pressed his swollen cock to the junior’s lips.

Across the room from them, Hyunwoo grunted as he fucked into Yuto with long, deep strokes. He had one hand on the back of the couch, the other braced against the couch next to the freshman’s head. Yuto keened and whined with every thrust, eyes squeezed tightly shut. It still stung a little, despite how much Hyunwoo had stretched him, but that pain was quickly giving way to overwhelming pleasure. Without him noticing, tears had started to leak from the corners of his eyes. Hyunwoo, like the gentle giant he was, carefully wiped them away before kissing Yuto softly and rolling his hips again.

Hyunggu had gone from bouncing on Minhyuk’s fingers to bouncing on Wooseok’s cock, riding the youngest freshman like his life depended on it. Wooseok, for his part, was practically comatose beneath him, unable to do much against Hyunggu’s stamina. Minhyuk was still draped over Hyunggu from behind, chin hooked on his shoulder so he could watch the cheerleader’s cock bounce with every movement. Hyunggu yelped and stopped his movements when Minhyuk carefully slipped a finger in next to Wooseok’s cock.

“You don’t have to,” the senior murmured, “tell me no and I’ll take it out.” Hyunggu took a deep shuddering breath and slowly started to move again. Minhyuk smiled proudly and gave him a few minutes before slipping another finger in. Hyunggu merely shuddered with a small moan and kept going.

Byeongkwan was practically choking himself on Shinwon’s cock, moving his head in sloppy strokes. He was letting spit drip off onto Shinwon’s hand and the couch. Shinwon, for his part, was thrusting his fingers shallowly, too distracted by Byeongkwan’s mouth to be of much help to himself. With a slurp, Byeongkwan finally pulled off and sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Do you need some help, Shinwonnie?” he asked teasingly, but Shinwon shook his head as he pulled his own fingers out.

“I like it to sting a little,” he admitted. Reaching forward, he tugged at the button on Byeongkwan’s pants. Hastily, the sophomore pushed them down and grabbed one of the condoms off the floor, rolling it on and coating himself with a bit of lube.

“Ready?” he asked as he pressed himself against Shinwon’s hole. Shinwon nodded, reaching for one of Byeongkwan’s hands to ground himself as the younger pushed his way inside. One he was fully in, he gave Shinwon a moment to adjust before slowly pulling back and thrusting in again. The older man winced but didn’t ask him to stop, so Byeongkwan pulled back a bit to toss Shinwon’s legs over his shoulders before thrusting in faster. Shinwon moaned shakily, free hand scrambling for purchase as Byeongkwan shunted him up the couch. Byeongkan leaned down, lip against the shell of Shinwon’s ear.

“Look at Hyunggu,” he murmured, and Shinwon turned his head. On the other side of the room, Hyunggu was moaning loudly as Minhyuk pressed into him, settling himself next to Wooseok, who was barely struggling to keep it together. Hyunggu collapsed against his chest, panting heavily as he adjusted to Minhyuk’s added girth. Never did he think he’d find himself riding the cocks of two beautiful men, much less at a orgy with some of his closest friends. It was exhilarating and Hyunggu soon found his mind floating. His high school boyfriend had always talked about this, headspace or subspace, and had complained that he could never send Hyunggu that high. It seemed Minhyuk and Wooseok had no problems doing so.

“M-Move,” he stammered finally, sitting up and moaning as Minhyuk carefully pulled back and pressed back in. Wooseok seemed to come alive beneath him, his grip on Hyunggu waist tightening as he carefully alternated his thrusts with the senior’s. Another moan shuddered its way out of Hyunggu’s chest and he collapsed forward again as he came hard.

Next to them, Junhee was happily rocking himself between Hwitaek’s cock in his ass and Hongseok’s in his mouth. They were both sizable and felt so good inside him. He could feel when Hongseok was starting to get close because the other junior started to rock his hips into Junhee’s face. Finally, with a loud moan, he grabbed Junhee by the back of the head and pushed his cock as far back as he could get it as he came. All Junhee could do was moan through his splutters.

“You’re such a closeted cockslut, Junhee,” Hwitaek murmured in his ear. He started to speed up his thrusts once Hongseok pulled away, hitting the younger man’s prostate nearly every time. Junhee struggled to swallow what was left of the load in his mouth around the moans threatening to fall from his lips, until Hongseok crouched down in front of him and sealed their lips together.

Across the room, Yuto was absolutely overwhelmed. Hyunwoo was absolutely everywhere. He had one hand on his waist, large palm running over the skin there, and the other playing with one of his nipples. His lips were on Yuto’s neck, sucking small dark spots and the boy under him whimpered and cried. He could here Shinwon’s gasps and Hyunggu’s moans and even the sounds of Junhee choking around a cock and it was all too much for him. He gasped Hyunwoo’s name as his back arched and he came between them, smearing both of their stomachs. Hyunwoo came not long after, filling the condom as he slowed to a stop. He stayed still for a moment, allowing them both a moment to catch their breath. Slowly, he pulled himself out of Yuto, causing the younger to whine.

“I’m just going to get a towel,” he promised with a gentle smile, “I’ll be right back.” Yuto relaxed into the couch, not bothering the wipe the tears that had started leaking from his eyes again.

Shinwon ended up being the last of the group to finish, crying out softly as Byeongkwan stroked him to completion. The younger had kissed him softly before pulling away, allowing some of their older friends to clean Shinwon up as he discarded the condom. Looking around the room, at Hyunggu curled between Wooseok and Minhyuk on the floor, fast asleep, at Hwitaek on one couch fondly petting Junhee’s hair as the junior laid half-asleep on his chest, at Hyunwoo on the other wrapped protectively around a sniffling, sleepy Yuto, and at Hongseok quietly cleaning Shinwon and helping him into pajamas, he couldn’t help but think that this night couldn’t have gone better.

Byeongkwan pulled on sweatpants and sent a quick good night text to Sehyoon.

> To: **Sehyoon <3**  
>  We just finished.
> 
>   
>  From: **Sehyoon <3**  
>  How did it go?
> 
>   
>  To: **Sehyoon <3**  
>  Great. Everyone’s exhausted so I’m gonna help clean up then head to bed.
> 
>   
>  From: **Sehyoon <3**  
>  I’ll pick you up around noon, okay? Love you
> 
>   
>  To: **Sehyoon <3**  
>  <3 <3 <3

  
He stopped on his way back to the living room to grab a pile of blankets, draping them over the various people in the room with Hongseok’s help. Shinwon had gone to the kitchen to get some water, so Byeongkwan held a still weepy Yuto close, rubbing his back, while Hyunwoo and Hongseok moved the couches around to pull two of them out into beds. Hyunwoo woke Minhyuk, speaking to him quietly, and the senior woke Wooseok to help him move an exhausted Hyunggu into Minhyuk’s bedroom. They disappeared behind a softly closed door, just as Hyunwoo soon did with Yuto. Hongseok woke Hwitaek and Junhee, who sleepily moved to one of the pullouts, snagging some discarded blankets off the floor.

  
Byeongkwan, for his part, wandered into the kitchen to find Shinwon practically asleep against the counter. Carefully, Byeongkwan took the glass he was holding and set it in the sink. He guided Shinwon back to the living room and they fell asleep on the other sofabed. All was well.


	2. Spin-off: Wowson

> From: **Sehyoon <3**  
>  Hey, im here
> 
> To: **Sehyoon <3**  
>  Ok, I’ll be right out! <3

Byeongkwan finished gathering the extra tubes of lube and unused condoms, thanked Minhyuk and Hyunwoo for letting him use their house, and sauntered out the front door to meet Sehyoon.

“Hey, babe, how was it?” Sehyoon greeted in a neutral tone as Byeongkwan climbed into the passenger seat.

“Oh it was great! Everyone loved it and honestly it’s a lot of fun to top. I kinda want to do it again soon.” Byeongkwan spoke fast in his excitement for how the night turned out.

“You want to do this again?” Sehyoon asked suspiciously as he began to back out of the driveway.

“Yeah! It went really well, and everyone said they want to do it again! I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you came.” Byeongkwan was beaming at the idea, but frowned at Sehyoon’s quick dismissal.

“Absolutely not,” Sehyoon replied. “You know that I’m not into that.”

“Awww c’mon, Sehyoonnie, you never know if you don’t try.”

“You’re right, and speaking of, I actually do have something I want to try,” Sehyoon said as he pulled into the driveway.

“You have 10 minutes to be in bed on your back. And don’t forget the lube, we’re gonna need it,” he said as he stepped out of the car. Byeongkwan gulped. If he knew anything about Sehyoon it’s that the kid had quite a few tricks up his sleeve. He also knew that there would be some price to pay for Sehyoon letting him participate in the orgy. He took a deep breath and climbed out of the car, mentally preparing himself for what Sehyoon had planned.

“Coming, babe!” He called as he grabbed the bag and shut the door. “Topping was good while it lasted.” He muttered to himself as he trudged toward the house.  
Byeongkwan headed straight for the bedroom, thankful he took a shower at Hyunwoo’s that morning, and was surprised Sehyoon wasn’t already there. Despite that, he put the extra lube and condoms on the nightstand, and crawled into bed. He positioned himself on his back in the middle of the bed and interlocked his hands as he tried to figure out what crazy idea Sehyoon would want to try. Soon enough Sehyoon entered the room wearing a black tie that he definitely wasn’t wearing before.

“Sehyoon, where did you ge-” Byeongkwan tried to ask but Sehyoon interrupted him.

“Sh, don’t worry about it. You had your fun, now it’s my turn to have mine.” Sehyoon said slyly as he reached into the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out two strips of cloth. He gave Byeongkwan a cheeky wink as he started tying his wrist to the bedpost. Byeongkwan made a noise of confusion, but Sehyoon silenced it by connecting his lips to the younger’s.

“Trust me.” he said as he slid his leg over Byeongkwan to straddle him as he tied his other wrist. “If you want me to stop I will, ok?” Byeongkwan’s nod was all the confirmation Sehyoon need to continue. Once both of Byeongkwan’s wrists were secured, but not too tightly, Sehyoon went to work undressing the man beneath him. He unbuttoned the sophomore’s shirt, playing with each button as he worked his way towards the bottom. Sehyoon cupped the younger’s bulge through this jeans, earning himself a high-pitched whine. He slowly teased at the button of the blond’s jeans before popping it open and sliding down the zipper. Once he had Byeongkwan down to his boxers, he decided to have some fun. He climbed back to his previous straddling position and slowly removed the tie from around his neck, Byeongkwan groaned as he realized what Sehyoon had in mind.

“Blindfold huh? Cheeky of you. If this goes well maybe I can try it on you.” Byeongkwan said coyly.

“In your dreams.” Sehyoon responded with a smirk as he looped the tie around Byeongkwan’s eyes. He wasted no time attacking the younger’s neck, slowly sucking on the skin until it turned purple beneath his lips. Byeongkwan bucked his hips up in search of friction, but Sehyoon placed one hand on the his waist to hold him in place.

“Sehyooooon,” Byeongkwan whined, but was quickly silenced again by the elder’s lips on his own.

Sehyoon just chuckled as his hand on Byeongkwan’s waist traveled to the hem of his boxers, while the other hand began teasing the sophomore’s nipples. He kissed Byeongkwan until his lips were swollen then went back to Byeongkwan’s neck, quickly finding his sensitive spot. He didn’t let his lips linger long, earning himself another whine. Byeongkwan pulled at the restraints and bucked his hips up again. Sehyoon groaned as they grinded against each other and he could feel how hard the younger was already. He kissed down Byeongkwan’s abs leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. Once he reached the hem of the blond’s boxers, Byeongkwan quickly lifted his hips so that Sehyoon could slip them off easier.

“Eager are we?” Sehyoon chuckled as he slowly slide the boxers down the younger’s legs and threw them onto the floor. Sehyoon placed a kiss on the head of the other’s cock before pulling himself off the bed completely.

“Sehyoon, where did you go?” Byeongkwan whined as he pulled at the restraints and turned his head back and forth. He stopped making noise to listen and groaned when he heard Sehyoon’s clothes hit the floor, an image of the older flashing through his mind. Sehyoon smiled when he saw the younger’s cock leaking onto his stomach and quickly crawled back on the bed to take it in his mouth. Byeongkwan moaned at the sudden contact and tried to thrust his hips up, but Sehyoon held the blond’s waist down. Byeongkwan shivered as Sehyoon ran his tongue up the length of his shaft, and grunted as he struggled against the cloth keeping him attached to the headboard. Sehyoon once again took Byeongkwan’s cock in his mouth, and teased his tongue along the slit. Byeongkwan threw his head back and let out a loud moan as Sehyoon’s free hand slid up his thigh to cup his balls. Sehyoon ground his hips into the bed in search of friction as he rolled Byeongkwan’s balls in his hand. He pulled his mouth off and kissed up Byeongkwan’s body until he reached his chest. Leaning down, he took one of the younger man’s nipples into his mouth and the other between his fingers. Sehyoon quickly switched his attention to Byeonkwan’s other nipple, sucking on the sensitive nub between his lips. He allowed his hand to slid down the blond’s torso and took his cock in his hand. Sehyoon began lazily pumping his hand up and down as Byeongkwan shuddered beneath him from the added stimulation.

“Sehyoon, I’m close... I…” Byeongkwan panted. Sehyoon immediately removed his hand and instead held the other’s hips in place. Byeongkwan whimpered at the loss of contact, causing Sehyoon to stop his assault on the sophomore’s nipples. He kissed Byeongkwan’s nose before reaching up, untying the blindfold, and discarding it onto the floor. Byeongkwan blinked his tear filled eyes a couple times before meeting the junior’s gaze. Sehyoon quickly kissed the tears away from the younger’s eyes and looked down in concern.

“Is that all you got?” Byeongkwan said playfully as he pulled at the restraints to nip at Sehyoon’s lips.

“You really are a glutton for punishment,” the older said as he cupped Byeongkwan’s cheek in his hand so he could kiss him. Byeongkwan quickly melted into the kiss, hungrily searching for control that Sehyoon wasn’t giving up. Sehyoon allowed their lips to work together for a moment before pulling away to once more latch his lips on the sophomore’s neck. Sehyoon bit and sucked on the sensitive skin and allowed his tongue to run over the new purple mark that he had left. Byeongkwan bucked his hips up again gaining himself the friction that he so desperately needed. Sehyoon soon found himself grinding against the younger as their moans filled the room.

“Sehyoooooon...Sehyooonie please…please, I need to cum.” Byeongkwan’s begging stopped the elder in his tracks. Sehyoon looked up only to see the blond smirking at him. Sehyoon frowned as he realized the younger’s game and ground his hips down. Byeongkwan threw his head back and groaned in pleasure. Sehyoon continued his assault until he had Byeongkwan whimpering and writhing beneath him. Finally, Sehyoon gave in and reached up to untie one of Byeongkwan’s wrists.

“You really are a softie,” the blond said before fisting his hand in Sehyoon’s dark hair to pull him into a kiss. Sehyoon untied Byeongkwan’s other wrist and deepened the kiss. Byeongkwan let his hands roam over Sehyoon’s body, as their lips worked in perfect sync. Sehyoon swiped his tongue across Byeongkwan’s lips and the younger quickly opened his mouth. Their tongues battled for control, and Byeongkwan whined as Sehyoon continued to dominate the kiss. Their hot breathes mingled until Sehyoon broke apart to grab a bottle of lube off the nightstand. Byeongkwan took this opportunity to latch his lips onto the junior’s neck and dig his teeth into the sensitive skin, giving Sehyoon a nice purple bruise. Sehyoon took one finger and teased the blond’s rim before pushing it past the ring of muscle. He leaned down and once again captured Byeongkwan’s lips with his own, swallowing the younger’s moans of pleasure. Sehyoon slowly pushed another finger in as Byeongkwan raked his nails down the junior’s back. Sehyoon hissed at the pain as he inserted a third finger.

After thoroughly stretching him, Sehyoon sat up to grab a condom, while Byeongkwan slipped the rest of the way out of his shirt and discarded it. Sehyoon rolled the condom on and wasted no time attaching his kiss-swollen lips to the sophomore’s. Sehyoon pumped his shaft a few times before lining himself up with Byeongkwan’s entrance. He slowly pushed in just past the head and stilled. Byeongkwan whined and wrapped his legs around Sehyoon’s waist pulling the older closer. Sehyoon finally pushed all the way in and waited until Byeongkwan nodded to continue. He moved with slow calculated strokes as the blond shuddered beneath him. Sehyoon thrust in harder and hit Byeongkwan’s prostate, causing the younger to cry out in pleasure. The junior increased his pace until the blond came unwound beneath him. Byeongkwan threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came, coating both of their stomachs. Sehyoon followed not soon after and gently kissed the sophomore as he rode out his high.

Sehyoon slowly pulled out, still panting. He kissed Byeongkwan once more before getting up to discard the condom and grab a towel. After cleaning both of them off, Sehyoon laid down and opened his arms. Byeongkwan sleepily cuddled up to the elder, and Sehyoon chuckled as he leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead, before falling asleep himself.

Sehyoon awoke, rolled over to check the time, and then quietly slipped out of bed to make dinner. He was busy frying chicken when a sleepy Byeongkwan plodded into the kitchen, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. He rubbed his eyes as he walked over to Sehyoon and back hugged the older man.

“Dinner is almost ready.” Sehyoon said as he transferred the chicken to a plate. Byeongkwan hummed happily into his shoulder, before letting go to sit at the table. Sehyoon watched the blond hungrily stuff chicken into his mouth, and laughed at how his cheeks puffed out.

“I was thinking maybe we could have a movie night?” Sehyoon asked after a few minutes. Byeongkwan mumbled his agreement through the food in his mouth and nodded eagerly

After they finished eating, Byeongkwan went to grab a shirt and set up a movie in the living room, while Sehyoon cleaned up dinner. Within a few minutes the two were cuddled on the couch, while the movie began to play. Sehyoon placed a kiss on Byeongkwan’s forehead as he snuggled closer. After a few minutes, the blond looked up and shifted so that he was sitting on Sehyoon’s lap. He leaned down and began lazily working his lips against the older’s. They kept the slow pace for a while, allowing their hands to wander their way around each other’s bodies. Sehyoon soon began to pick up the pace and Byeongkwan eagerly followed.

“Ready for round two?” Sehyoon panted into the younger’s mouth.

“Only if you let me top.” Byeongkwan replied coyly. Sehyoon sat deeper in the couch and allowed the sophomore to take the lead. Byeongkwan smiled into the kiss and eagerly deepened it.

“I love you.” Sehyoon gushed when they broke apart to catch their breath.

“I love you too.” Byeongkwan replied immediately. The two smiled at each other and quickly resumed their passionate kissing, the movie quickly forgotten.

> **ATHLETICS ORGY ™** (Saturday, November 10, 9:12 pm)
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** that orgy was the best idea i’ve ever had
> 
> **squidward:** no one wants to hear about your sex life


	3. Chapter 3

Shinwon wasn’t quite sure how he had gotten this lucky. He had the one and only Kang Hyunggu in his bed, naked and curled into his side, almost asleep. How did he get so incredibly lucky?

Hyunggu had approached him in the student center almost a week earlier, plopping down at his alcove table with a groan. Shinwon knew the freshman well enough to know that he was about to start ranting about biology over his sloppily prepared quesadilla.

“We’ve been talking about evolution, the easiest topic we’ve covered all semester! For an entire week! The professor treats us like we’re fifth graders. It’s the most painful hour and fifteen minutes of my life,” the younger grumbled as he toppled sideways into Shinwon. Hyunggu had always been a touchy person but he’d become even touchier since the events at Hyunwoo’s over the weekend. Shinwon wondered if Byeongkwan had mentioned his reservations at the party to Hyunggu, but then again, those two didn’t really talk all that often.

“It’s just a few more weeks,” Shinwon said, lifting a hand to rub Hyunggu’s back distractedly. Hyunggu huffed and pouted before sitting up. He was still close to Shinwon, but not on top of him. Shinwon was glad for the company. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon hadn’t really been talking to him since the...orgy, and most of his other friends were on the other campus for their classes. They worked next to each other for the next few hours, talking quietly and even kissing a few times. It was...nice. Their friendship had become much more relaxed since that night at Hyunwoo’s and Shinwon was glad. It felt good to be on the receiving end of such gentle affection. If only they knew what was coming.

> **ATHLETICS ORGY ™** (Tuesday, November 13, 8:37 pm)
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** so um
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** normally i’d do this in a pm but this involves a couple people
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** @Hyunggu :D you here?
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** yeah what’s up?
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** are you alone or nah
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** o.O
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** lol nah im home w brian, chan has a late class
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** okay good
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** you might want to stay off twitter for a bit
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** there’s this account posting pictures of you and they’re
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** not good
> 
> **keep the u:** what’s the handle
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** i don’t want him to look
> 
> **japanese jesus:** what’s the fucking handle jason
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** hyunggu promise me you won’t check
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** i promise...
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** its cockslutmattkang…
> 
> **Hyunggu :D** has left the chat
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** someone text brian please, i don’t have his contact
> 
> **too tall:** im on it
> 
>   
>  **@talljung01** sent you a tweet
> 
> **king_kang1219:** wtf is this shit
> 
> **talljung01:** hyunggu left our chat and isnt responding to me or yuto, please check on him
> 
> **king_kang1219:** figure out who did this
> 
>   
>  **ATHLETICS ORGY ™** (Tuesday, November 13, 9:17 pm)
> 
> **too tall:** [screenshot]
> 
> **keep the u:** wooseok and yuto keep trying to talk to him
> 
> **keep the u:** and get updates from brian if you can
> 
> **keep the u:** everyone pls report this acct to twitter
> 
> **keep the u:** im gonna report it to the dean
> 
> **keep the u:** and then we’ll doxx the bitch

Shinwon felt more and more disgusted as he scrolled through the account. Many of the recent pictures were of him and Hyunggu in the student center the day before. It had obviously existed for the majority of the semester, given the sheer volume of tweets. Whoever ran it must be someone relatively close to Hyunggu.

> **ATHLETICS ORGY ™** (Tuesday, November 13, 9:34 pm)
> 
> **squidward:** “a reputable source tells us the slut went to an orgy w some of the jocks this weekend”
> 
> **squidward:** which one of you fuckers told people
> 
> **Park Junhee:** Someone might have seen the chat name on his phone?
> 
> **Dad:** The cheerleaders would have had access to his phone and known that he had a limp during the basketball game on Sunday.
> 
> **Dad:** @too tall Have any of your teammates made any comments about Hyunggu?
> 
> **too tall:** not that i’ve noticed but it’s possible
> 
> **squidward:** hold on there’s a thread gimme a sec
> 
> **squidward:** someone asked how they know and they said “they saw his phone he’s in a chat called athletics orgy and got a message from someone called japanese jesus which is probably adachi from baseball”
> 
> **squidward:** followed up by “someone also saw him pick up adachi and jung (from basketball) on friday night and said they came back saturday morning wearing the same clothes. source is one of adachi and jung’s roommates” @too tall @japanese jesus flush out your room please
> 
> **keep the u:** so that’s at least one cheerleader and one of their roommates that are in on this
> 
> **keep the u:** shinwon can you pm me those screenshots so i can show them to the dean?
> 
> **keep the u:** has anyone gotten through to him?
> 
> **Byeongkwannie:** i’ll add him back into the chat
> 
> **Byeongkwannie** added **Matthew Kang** to the group
> 
>   
>  **Brian (@king_kang1219)** \- 11/13/18, 9:42 pm  
>  I will find whoever is doing this, mark my words. Everyone, please report **@cockslutmattkang** for harassment and defamation. This is disgusting.
> 
> **@ko_shin_won** retweeted!
> 
> **@atdougson** retweeted!
> 
> **@park_joshua0602** retweeted!
> 
> **@idratherbeatthegym** and **@rubberchickenman** retweeted!
> 
> **@kinogukang** liked!
> 
> **Brian (@king_kang1219)** \- 11/13/18, 10:03 pm  
>  Hyunggu get off twitter **@kinogukang**
> 
>   
>  **Matt Kang Sucks Cock (@cockslutmattkang)** \- 11/14/18, 11:17 am  
>  since he knows about us now i have a few questions **@kinogukang** : 1) how big is adachi’s dick? 2) was it an orgy or a gangbang? 3) how much do i pay to get my cock sucked?

Shinwon was the one with Hyunggu when the tweet was sent out. They had all agreed to not let him be left alone until the entire situation was resolved. He heard Hyunggu’s phone go off and watched as the younger boy read what he had been sent. The blood had positively drained from his face. The phone had dropped to the table with a clatter as Hyunggu stared at it, horrified. Shinwon carefully picked his phone up and read what was on the screen, taking a deep breath before locking the phone and putting it in his own backpack.

“C’mon,” he decided, “I’m done for the day; let’s go back to my room.” Hyunggu nodded complicitly, tugging his jacket tightly around himself like he wanted to disappear. Ignoring the people around them, Shinwon tucked Hyunggu under his arm and guided him out of the student center and down toward the shuttles.

Once they were seated on a bus, Shinwon pulled out his own phone.

> **@ko_shin_won** sent you a tweet
> 
> **ko_shin_won:** i’m shinwon, friend of hyunggu’s from pep band, was there last friday. i’m taking him back to my dorm with me.
> 
> **king_kang1219:** thank you so much. i get out of classes at four but then i’m going to see the dean on his behalf. thanks for sending me this one.
> 
> **ko_shin_won:** he can stay as long as he needs to. i took his phone though so if you need to talk to him let me know.
> 
> **king_kang1219:** thanks shinwon

Shinwon thanked the driver as he led Hyunggu off the bus and down the hill to his dorm. He was fortunate to have landed an apartment style dorm with his own room and just one roommate, even if his roommate was kind of a dick. He led Hyunggu inside and straight into his room, dropping his bag at his desk and plugging both of their phones in to charge. Hyunggu flopped on his bed, curling up around a pillow. It was a while before he spoke.

“Do you think I’m a slut?” he asked in a small voice. Shinwon sighed and got up from the desk to sit next to him on the bed. He motioned for Hyunggu to move over and laid down to wrap himself around the younger boy.

“I don’t think there’s a such thing,” he replied, “either you have a bunch of sex or you don’t and I don’t think it says anything about who you are as a person either way. Hyunggu, you’re one of the kindest and most genuine people I know.” Shinwon heard Hyunggu sniffle and it wasn’t long before the younger boy’s shoulders started shaking. With a sigh, the elder urged Hyunggu to roll over and rubbed his back as the boy cried into his shirt. It hurt seeing him so upset. Shinwon was just glad that Hyunggu had a good group of people around to support him. It wasn’t long before Hyunggu managed to cry himself to sleep.  
Shinwon was thankful for his long arms that allowed him to reach over Hyunggu when his phone chimed.

> **king_kang1219:** hey i can come pick him up now where do you live?
> 
> **ko_shin_won:** im in whitney village, left side, farthest apartment in the back
> 
> **ko_shin_won:** he’s asleep literally on top of me so. door should be unlocked, my room is the one on the left.
> 
> **king_kang1219:** i’ll be there in a few

Brian was a good kid, Shinwon decided, never mind that he was older. Shinwon knew that Hyunggu had at least mentioned what had happened at Hyunwoo’s to his older cousin, so he was glad that Brian had the decency to not question their position, even if Shinwon and Hyunggu had never touched each other.

“He cried until he passed out,” Shinwon whispered as he gestured for the senior to take his desk chair, “I can’t believe someone would do something like this to him.”

“I can,” Brian said grimly, “and I have a pretty good idea of who it is, too. This account has existed since his sophomore year of high school and the first couple of pictures on it are pretty damn incriminating. He signed a written order last night to have me act as a proxy, so he at least doesn’t have to talk directly to the police.” Shinwon nodded at that, fingers combing through Hyunggu’s hair absently.

“He’s just...he’s such a good kid, y’know? He has such a big heart. He doesn’t deserve any of this,” he murmured. Brian hummed.

“You said you were there last weekend? He didn’t exactly...tell me in detail what happened. Not that I wanna know! I just...I gotta keep him safe.”

“None of the people who were there would ever say anything like this about him,” Shinwon assured him, “he spent the entire time with Wooseok and Minhyuk. You know how those two are with him.” Brian nodded in agreement. Everyone knew how Wooseok would basically throw himself in front of a moving train for Hyunggu, and that Minhyuk would do so for anyone.

“He barely got any sleep last night,” the senior murmured, “is it too much to ask to let him get a bit more?” Shinwon shook his head.

“Not at all,” he said, “you can stay as long as you want. Just be warned that my roommate is the biggest dick on the planet.” Brian snorted and stood up.

“I’m just gonna grab my bag from the car and toss a note on there in case public safety tries to ticket me,” he said, pulling his keys from his pocket. Shinwon nodded and settled back against his pillows, looking down at the boy sleeping on his chest. Hyunggu really was stunning. Although the situation was awful, he definitely didn’t mind the way that the younger boy was curled into him. In a different world, one where Shinwon was confident and Hyunggu might find him attractive, he would even say he was developing a crush.

Hyunggu didn’t wake up for another hour or so, and he was completely embarrassed when he did so. Shinwon assured him that it was more than fine and that he was welcome to come over whenever he liked. Brian thanked Shinwon for taking care of his younger cousin before they both took their leave. Shinwon gave them both his cell phone number, just in case.

> **From: Unknown Number**  
>  hey it’s hyunggu. i just wanted to thank you again for this afternoon.
> 
> **To: Hyunggu**  
>  no problem. i hope this stuff all goes away soon. you don’t deserve any of this.
> 
> **From: Hyunggu**  
>  yeah...me too.
> 
>   
>  **ATHLETICS ORGY ™** (Thursday, November 15, 5:57 pm)
> 
> **Matthew Kang** changed his name to **Hyunggu :D**
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** hey guys
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** just thought you might wanna know that they figured out who did it
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** the person who actually posted everything was expelled and arrested, everyone who contributed is either expelled or suspended, depending on what they gave, and are facing either misdemeanor charges or child pornography charges
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** this is something that started in high school that i never caught onto until now so
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** thank you all for being so supportive
> 
> **Donny Lee:** we’re glad you trusted us
> 
> **Dad:** we don’t wanna see something like that happen to anyone, especially one of our own.
> 
> **Hyunggu :D:** stop guys imma cry again
> 
>   
>  **From: Hyunggu**  
>  Hey so Wooseok invited me and Yuto to a ZBT party on Friday night and I was wondering if you wanna come with? I kinda owe you for letting me cry all over you yesterday.
> 
> **To: Hyunggu**  
>  you owe me nothing
> 
> **To: Hyunggu**  
>  do you really think it’s a good idea to go to a frat party though? just because the people got caught doesn’t mean that shit’s gonna stop flying around right away
> 
> **From: Hyunggu**  
>  I need to get drunk and Brian won’t let me at home bc Chan’s mom is coming
> 
> **To: Hyunggu**  
>  why don’t you come over to mine then? drink somewhere safe
> 
> **From: Hyunggu**  
>  Do you have absinthe?
> 
> **To: Hyunggu**  
>  i have wine. and jack.
> 
> **From: Hyunggu**  
>  Works for me. I’ll come over after my classes tomorrow.

Shinwon was glad that he had convinced Hyunggu to drink in the safety of his now single apartment. The younger boy had already taken them through a bottle and a half of wine and it was only ten at night. Shinwon couldn’t blame him though; he’d certainly want to get drunk too after the week Hyunggu had just had.

Hyunggu was obviously a giggly drunk. Shinwon was telling a dumb story about how one of the students in his Clinical Psychology class had called out the teacher on something in class the day before. It really wasn’t even that funny, but Hyunggu was practically crying in laughter. The freshman bent forward and almost spilled his wine on the floor, so Shinwon decided he had had enough. He grabbed the cork off the table and jammed it into the bottle before setting it aside. Hyunggu pouted when he saw the bottle disappear. He quickly finished the last few sips in his glass, wiping a few stray tears from his face, and set the glass down as he got up.

“I have to pee,” he announced, a little wobbly on his feet. Before Shinwon knew what was happening, Hyunggu was suddenly sprawled in his lap, giggling. When the older man’s brain caught up to the situation, he realized that Hyunggu had tripped over his own feet and fallen straight onto him.

“Whoa, you’re like...really pretty,” Hyunggu said, reaching up to touch Shinwon’s face gently. The older man felt his face heat up.

“Th-Thanks, Hyunggu,” he stuttered, “weren’t you going to d-do something?” Hyunggu sat up a little, somehow planting himself even more firmly in Shinwon’s lap. His smile widened.

“That’s right,” he said happily before suddenly kissing Shinwon deeply. The elder was too shocked to respond at first, but he soon melted into it. He couldn’t deny that he had been thinking about this for the better part of the week. Watching Hyunggu do what he had done the previous weekend then turn around and fall asleep on top of him on Wednesday had done unfair things to his heart.

Hyunggu was a good kisser. His lips were plump and soft and tasted like the wine he had been drinking. Shinwon found himself being led by Hyunggu’s sloppy yet calculated fervor. Shinwon felt himself getting more and more into it as Hyunggu readjusted to straddle his lap and their hips pressed together. However, he was still sober enough to know that he couldn’t let it go too far. Hyunggu was pretty far gone and Shinwon wasn’t going to do anything but sleep - literally - with him in this state. The older man was a little disappointed when Hyunggu pulled back, but he looked down in alarm when he heard sniffling.

“People only like me for sex,” Hyunggu whimpered miserably, leaning forward until his forehead was pressed to Shinwon’s neck, “I don’t even really like sex that much.” Shinwon sighed and rubbed the younger boy’s back. He wished there was something more he could do to help Hyunggu. The poor boy was hurting so badly.

“I don’t think of you that way,” Shinwon said gently, “neither do any of our friends. I mean, Wooseokkie thinks the sun shines out of your ass. They would never treat you so shallowly.”

“I know that,” Hyunggu said softly, still sniffling, “but I don’t like any of them like that anyway. I just...I wish I had someone that treats me like you do. You’d be a great boyfriend, Shinwonnie.” The older man’s mind was running a mile a minute. Hyunggu thought he’d be a great boyfriend? Hyunggu wanted to date him? It couldn’t be. Then again, Hyunggu was very drunk and Shinwon definitely shouldn’t trust anything he said.

“I think it’s time for bed,” he announced, carefully moving Hyunggu off his lap. Once he was able to stand up, he pulled the younger up as well and guided him into the bedroom. Hyunggu whined as he toppled unceremoniously onto the bed, but Shinwon just smiled fondly. He forced Hyunggu into a seated position and carefully pulled the younger boy’s shirt over his head.

“Do you want a shirt to sleep in or no?” Shinwon asked, getting an inaudible reply. He sighed and pulled an oversized sweatshirt out of his wardrobe, forcing it over Hyunggu’s head before divesting the boy of his pants.

“I’m not having sex with you,” Hyunggu enunciated, slurring a little.

“No, you’re not,” Shinwon agreed, holding out a pair of clean sweatpants, “you spilled wine on yourself, dummy. C’mon, put these on so we can go to bed.” Hyunggu took the pants and stood up to put them on, plopping back down once he was done. Shinwon pulled out some clothes for himself, turning around to change despite the fact that he could still feel Hyunggu’s eyes on him. Once he was changed, he turned back around and ushered Hyunggu under the covers and over toward the wall. He plugged both of their phones in and took a moment to message Brian before turning off the light.

> **ko_shin_won:** he’s gonna be very hungover tomorrow i will keep him until your aunt leaves
> 
> **king_kang1219:** you are a godsend ko shinwon

Shinwon set his phone down and turned off the lamp, leaving the room bathed in just the light from the streetlamps outside. He turned toward Hyunggu, who blinked at him sleepily.

“Thank you for letting me drink,” he mumbled, still slurring a little, “I know it doesn’t help but it made me feel better for a little bit.” Shinwon hummed, brushing Hyunggu’s bangs out of his face before dipping down to kiss him again gently. Hyunggu didn’t hesitate to respond, but it was slower than last time. He seemed less certain of himself now that the alcohol was beginning to wear off. After a few minutes of slow kissing, Shinwon reluctantly pulled away.

“Get some sleep,” he said, “and I’ll order the greasiest thing I can find at Acrop for you in the morning.” Hyunggu smiled sleepily and rested his head on Shinwon’s shoulder before falling asleep.

It gave Shinwon time to think about what Hyunggu had said earlier. It was said that people were more honest when they were drunk, because the alcohol got rid of their filters. Did that mean that Hyunggu really did like him? God, that would be...a dream come true really. Hyunggu was sweet and funny, and hot on top of that. Shinwon had been smitten with the boy ever since they had met, really. Of course, Shinwon knew that the younger might just be lonely, but he would take what he could get. After all, Shinwon was lonely too.

Before he knew it, sunlight was streaming through the window, making Shinwon squeeze his eyes shut as soon as he opened them. God, why was it so bright? Hyunggu was still sleeping soundly next to him, so Shinwon carefully extracted himself from the bed and got up to close the curtains. He ruffled his hair and glanced around blearily. Hyunggu’s stained clothes were tossed over the back of his chair, so with a sigh, he loaded them in with his laundry and took the basket to start the load. Once the wash was going, he grabbed his laptop and opened up the website for Acrop, the best twenty-four hour diner in town. He didn’t know what Hyunggu liked, but he figured the greasiest food possible would be best for the hangover the younger was sure to have. Fortunately, the diner had online ordering, so Shinwon was able to place an order without having to call anyone. Once that was done, he popped a couple ibuprofen and laid down on the couch for a few minutes.

He was lucky that college had made him a light sleeper, because he managed to doze off and wake up to his phone ringing. He answered it and stood up quickly, fighting dizziness as he shoved shoes on his feet and rushed outside to meet the delivery person. He tipped them extra well, not knowing how many times the poor driver had tried to contact him, and rushed back inside with his and Hyunggu’s breakfast.  
When he got back in, he was glad to see Hyunggu up and moving, even if the boy was pale and looked lost as all hell. Hyunggu opened his mouth to speak but Shinwon cut him off.

“Eat something first,” he said, “then we can talk.” Hyunggu nodded and rubbed his eye as he plopped onto the floor in front of the array of foods Shinwon had spread on his coffee table. They ate in silence for a little bit before Shinwon spoke up.

“You drank quite a bit last night,” he started cautiously, “how much do you remember?” Hyunggu scrunched up his face cutely as he thought.

“I kinda remember you telling me something about...clinical psych, maybe? And I remember telling you we weren’t going to have sex and you agreeing with me. That’s...everything else is blurry,” he said, “why? Did I do something stupid?” Shinwon shook his head.

“Not stupid, no. I just wondered if you remembered everything,” he said, “you said some...interesting things.” Hyunggu groaned and reached for another piece of bacon, which was going cold.

“Fill in the blanks?” he asked, a little desperate.

“Well,” Shinwon started, “I was telling you a story about my clinical psych class and you were, like, super giggly. Just a mess. You spilled some wine on yourself and almost on the floor - your clothes are in the wash, by the way - so I decided you’d had enough, took the bottle away, whatever. You got up to pee and managed to, like, wrap your legs around each other and fall on top of me. So you’re sprawled in my lap and can’t remember where you were going so I tried reminding you that you were going to the bathroom and you replied by telling me I was pretty and...and kissing me.” Shinwon’s voice dropped a little in volume on the last few words. He wasn’t as confident in what had happened now that he was saying it out loud, even though he knew it had occurred. Hyunggu, on the other hand, reacted violently.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” he said, hands coming up to cover his mouth, “I swear, I probably didn’t mean to; I just get overconfident and slutty when I’m drunk. I-I can all Brian and go home if you want. Shinwon, I am so sorry.” Shinwon actually cracked a smile. It was cute how concerned Hyunggu was.

“Calm down,” he said, reaching out to pull Hyunggu’s hands away from his face, “I, uh, I liked it.” He smiled gently, but he could see the way that Hyunggu’s expression changed to something sadder. The younger pulled his hands out of Shinwon’s and the elder remembered his sad confession from the prior night. He pushed on.

“So after that, I figured it was time for bed, so I took you into my room and I made you change since your shirt had wine on it and jeans are uncomfortable to sleep in - I had to take your pants off, that’s why you told me we weren’t having sex, which I agreed with. We made out a little bit more and you feel asleep.”

“I thought I said something weird though,” Hyunggu said, a little confused, “or was that referring to the pretty comment?” Shinwon bit his lip. This was the part he was most nervous about.

“After we, uh, made out on the couch for a bit, you got a little weepy and you basically...well, you basically told me that you wish you could date someone like me and that you think I would be a good boyfriend.” The silence that filled the space around them after that confession was practically deafening. Shinwon almost wished he hadn’t said anything at all.

“Well.” Hyunggu said after a while, face pulling into a nervous smile, “you know what they say about drunk people. They just say what’s on their mind because they have no filter.” Slowly, a little glimmer of hope started growing inside Shinwon’s chest.

“It wouldn’t be a good idea, though,” Hyunggu said, and Shinwon’s dream crashed just like that.

“Why not?” he asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray him.

“I’m...I’ve got shit, Shinwonnie. I mean, all that stuff that went around this week, that isn’t just stuff people made up. I’m a slut.” Shinwon frowned. While he didn’t believe that sexual promiscuity was a bad thing, or that it could be summed up in a word, he didn’t like hearing Hyunggu call himself that in such a vile tone.

“Why is that a bad thing?” he asked, “so you’re confident in your body, so you like to have sex, so what? I don’t find it...derogatory. If anything, I just find it intimidating.” Hyunggu sighed, ruffling his already mussed up hair.

“I’ve been sexually active since my sophomore year of high school and only about ten percent of that has been while sober,” he admitted, mumbling out the confession. Well. That changed things a little bit. Not on Shinwon’s perspective of Hyunggu, not at all, but on his perspective of Hyunggu’s situation. His comments from the night before started to make a little more sense.

“I had one fairly steady boyfriend at the end of senior year that I would sleep with sober, but aside from him, and last weekend? I was usually some manner of on-my-way-to-drunk. I know I come off as a confident free-spirit kind of person, but I’m really not. I’m a slutty drunk and I liked having sex when I was still buzzed, but I would wake up afterwards and feel awful about myself.” From the way his voice was twinging, Shinwon could tell that Hyunggu was close to tears again. He reached for the boy’s hand again and urged him up onto the couch, where he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

“I’m sorry people treated you like that,” he said sincerely, “but that doesn’t change how I feel about you. Hyunggu, I’ve liked you since the beginning of the semester because you’re sweet and you’re funny and you’re smart. Your sexual history has nothing to do with it.” Hyunggu pulled away from Shinwon a bit only to look up at him with a blush and a shy smile.

“You...really feel that way about me?” Shinwon nodded vigorously. He didn’t know how else to express it. Hyunggu tilted his head.

“You didn’t try to do anything with me last weekend,” he said, “why?” It was Shinwon’s turn to blush.

“I was nervous,” he admitted, “I’m a junior in college and I barely have any sexual experience, let alone as a bottom. If Byeongkwan hadn’t noticed I was there, I probably would’ve ended up moving to the kitchen until you guys were done, since Minhyuk was my ride there. I didn’t...I didn’t want to let anyone down, especially you.” It was embarrassing to admit out loud and Shinwon’s ears were bright red, but Hyunggu’s expression just softened into a smile.

“I’m in no place to judge other people for what they have or haven’t done,” he said, reaching out to take Shinwon’s hand in his, “I want to try this, Shinwonnie. I want to date you.” Shinwon didn’t even have a response to that. He must’ve looked particularly starstruck, because Hyunggu just laughed and kissed him deeply.

And that was how Shinwon ended up with a naked Hyunggu asleep on his chest the next morning. Shinwon marveled at the beautiful man curled into his shoulder. Hyunggu snored quietly and Shinwon chuckled as he began to run his hands through the younger’s hair. After a few minutes, Hyunggu woke up and sleepily blinked his eyes before looking up at Shinwon.

“Hey, you,” the elder said softly, smiling as Hyunggu whined and scrunched up his nose.

“What time is it?” he asked blearily, fighting a yawn. Shinwon shrugged.

“No clue, I just woke up too.” Hyunggu hummed and lifted one of his hands from Shinwon’s chest. He moved it to the elder’s chin and tipped his head down to kiss him gently. Shinwon melted into it easily. Before long, Hyunggu was in his lap, grinding their hard cocks together.

“I want you to top, Shinwonnie, is that okay?” Hyunggu asked, panting as he pressed their foreheads together. Shinwon looked up into the younger’s eyes and nodded. They had agreed, between Hyunggu’s history and Shinwon’s lack of experience, to take it slow. They hadn’t gone beyond oral the night before, but if Hyunggu wanted Shinwon to fuck him, then Shinwon would fuck him.

Carefully, the elder rolled over so Hyunggu’s back was on the mattress and reached inside his bedside table for lube. He spread some of the gel on his fingers and carefully settled himself between Hyunggu’s bent legs. The younger moaned softly when one of his fingers presses in. Shinwon’s hands weren’t much bigger than his own, but his fingers were definitely thicker. The junior fingered him open slowly, not adding more fingers until he was certain Hyunggu was ready for them. Eventually, the younger started to get frustrated.

“I’m not glass, Shinwonnie,” he huffed, “I think I’m more than ready. If you keep going, you’re gonna make me too numb.” Shinwon nodded and pulled his fingers out, wiping them off on the sheets. He leaned over again to fish a condom out of his nightstand and rolled it on with shaky hands. His nerves were all over the place, but he looked up at the soft smile on Hyunggu’s face and the pink tint of his cheeks and instantly felt better.

Shuffling forward on his knees, Shinwon pulled Hyunggu’s legs over his thighs, hiking the younger’s lower body up a little. Carefully, he pressed forward and in, sinking to the hilt before stopping. Hyunggu’s head was thrown back and he was panting as Shinwon readjusted their position. The freshman’s legs ended up pushed up with Shinwon’s arms looped around his thighs. He wasn’t particularly girthy, but he was long, so he pressed kisses to the inside of Hyunggu’s knee at the waited for the younger to adjust. Once he received a nod from Hyunggu, he started rolling his hips slowly. Although he preferred to bottom, Shinwon was much more confident as a top. It helped to know that Hyunggu had no expectations either way.

“God, Shinwon, that feels so good,” the younger moaned out, urging the junior to increase his pace a little. Before long, the bed was creaking slightly as it rocked back and forth with them. Hyunggu was a lot quieter than Shinwon would have expected, mostly just gasping and whining beneath him. Shinwon, on the other hand, was a mess of grunts. Hyunggu was hot and tight and velvet soft around him and he could feel his orgasm approaching. Carefully, he wrapped one of his hands around Hyunggu’s cock, earning a surprised moan from the younger as he started stroking in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, Shinwon, oh my god,” Hyunggu babbled before moaning loudly as he came in the elder’s fist. He clamped down around Shinwon and it only took a few more thrusts for the junior to come as well. He fell forward on Hyunggu, panting heavily for a few moments before sitting up so he could pull out. The younger laid on the bed, dazed, as Shinwon disposed of the condom and got a warm washcloth to clean them both up.

“Baby, you gotta get up for a minute so I can change the sheets,” Shinwon said gently as he made his way back to the bed, clean linens in his arms. Hyunggu grumbled sleepily and got up, making his way toward the bathroom while Shinwon stripped and remade the bed. He peed and washed his hands and by the time he got back, the bed was fixed, the dirty sheets were in the wash, and Shinwon was digging clothes out of the dresser.

“Do you want a tee shirt or a long sleeve?” he asked, “I was thinking we could go on an actual date.” Hyunggu smiled brightly and accepted the shirt Shinwon handed him, along with his own clean jeans. They ended up downtown at a newly opened bubble tea cafe, sipping on their drinks while talking in a secluded corner of the shop.

“We should post a picture,” Hyunggu said suddenly, pulling out his phone. He wouldn’t say it aloud, but he wanted people to see that he wasn’t affected by the events of the last week. He rounded the table and slid onto the bench next to Shinwon, making a cute face as he took the picture.

> **Matt Kang (@kinogukang)**  
>  He’s cute :3  
> 
> 
> **@king_kang1219** liked!
> 
> **@grandslammer** liked!
> 
> **@talljung01** liked!
> 
> **@ko_shin_won** retweeted!


End file.
